DE 100 56 908 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,410 A both describe processes which use laser radiation to produce channel-like structures in components and then close these by laminating or welding a film on.
These two processes respectively propose solutions for producing channel-like structures whose fault-free and reproducible use for the implementation of “Structural Health Monitoring” on structures will not be beyond all doubt. In addition, viewed from technological aspects, no efficient implementation of a vacuum sensor application is assumed.